Dulce mentira
by CrisMatsumoto24
Summary: Era un hecho que Mimi era especial cocinando. Eso lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca había pensado que debía decírselo...


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, si no que pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y respectivos productores.**

DULCE MENTIRA

Era un hecho que Mimi era especial cocinando. Eso lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca había pensado que debía decírselo. Siempre había logrado librarse de aquella tortura culinaria invitándola a comer fuera cada vez que planeaban verse y ella no se daba cuenta de esa pequeña estrategia.

Pero esa vez era diferente y estaba metido en un buen lío. Conocía de sobra el carácter susceptible y a veces infantil de la chica y sabía que, por muy delicado que pudiese ser, ella acabaría enfadándose. Sin embargo, no le quedaba más remedio y le era imposible escaparse de aquel destino.

Todo era culpa de Sora y Yamato por supuesto. ¿Por qué habían tenido que decidir ir a Estados Unidos a verles y aceptar la invitación de Mimi de quedarse en su piso? Ambos sabían de sobra que ese era el tipo de excusa perfecta para que ella decidiera sacar partido a su pasión por la cocina y los obligara a probar sus "delicias".

Recordó aquel día. Acababa de llegar a la residencia donde se hospedaba en Nueva York desde que se había ido a estudiar allí Relaciones Internacionales, cuando se abrió una conversación desde Skype. Pensó que se trataría de algún compañero de la universidad que necesitase algo, pero de pronto descubrió que se trataba de Sora invitándole a videollamada.

Aceptó sin rechistar y al momento, aparecieron en la pantalla del ordenador Sora junto a Yamato que saludaban con la mano al poder verle a él. Al momento Sora comenzó a hablar:

_—_¡Taichi! ¡Por fin te conectas!

_—_¡Hola!_—_ contestó él_—_. Acabo de volver de clase y no he podido conectarme.

– ¿A qué no sabes qué?_—_ dijo Yamato sonriendo_—_. Sora y yo vamos a ir a veros a Estados Unidos dentro de un mes.

_—_¿Sí?_—_ dijo él sorprendido_—_ ¿Y a qué se debe eso?

_—_A que trabajamos mucho y tenemos el suficiente dinero para permitirnos el lujo que cruzar el charco para veros_—_ contestó Sora.

_—_Además de que quiero conocer de una vez como os dais a la vida allí Mimi y tú_—_dijo Yamato sonriendo_—_, porque pienso que es sospechoso que de todos los lugares que te permitían elegir para estudiar eligieras Estados Unidos y para ser más concretos Nueva York, donde ella vive y que además paséis tanto tiempo juntos...

_—_No empieces_—_dijo él_—,_ sabes que elegí Nueva York por la proximidad con la sede de las Naciones Unidas y Mimi me ha ayudado mucho a integrarme. ¡Sólo somos amigos!

Sus dos amigos se echaron a reír y tras cogerse de las manos, Sora dijo:

_—_Eso mismo decíamos nosotros y llevamos tres años juntos...

_—_Bueno_—_ dijo Taichi viendo que si seguía por ahí terminaría perdiendo la batalla_—_ ¿Y dónde os vais a quedar?

_—_En el piso de Mimi_—_ dijo Sora_—_, pero antes necesitamos que hagas algo.

_—_Lo que queráis_—_ contestó él inconsciente del lío que vendría a continuación.

_—_Dile a Mimi que traiga comida ya preparada, que no queremos comer nada de lo que ella prepare..._—_ dijo Sora ahora muy seria.

_—_¿Qué?_—_ preguntó Taichi indignado_—_ ¡Sois unos cabrones! ¡No puedo decirle eso porque me matará!

_—_¡Dijiste que harías lo que quisiéramos!_—_ se quejó Yamato_—_. Y eso es lo que queremos.

_—_¡Decídselo vosotros!_—_ exclamó él enfadado.

_—_Taichi, dijiste que harías lo que quisiéramos_—_ dijo Sora muy seria_—_, como no lo hagas, le diré a tu madre que se te pasó un examen porque estabas tan de resaca que no eras capaz de mover los brazos y las piernas al mismo tiempo.

El chico tragó saliva. ¡Maldita Sora! Sabía que contarles aquel episodio de su vida en Estados Unidos le acarrearía consecuencias negativas. Si se enteraba su madre de aquello, seguro que le dejaba de pasar todo el dinero que quisiese a pasarle sólo lo justo para vivir allí. Habían vuelto a ganarle.

_—_¡Está bien!_—_ dijo derrotado_—_. Hablaré con ella.

_—_¡Gracias!_—_ dijeron los dos a la vez, antes de desconectarse y dejarle con el marrón.

Taichi bajó la tapa de su ordenador y se quedó mirando el vacío intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Simplemente sabía algo, estaba jodido.

Conocía a Mimi y sabía que ella pensaba que era una buenísima cocinera. Cualquier cosa que le dijera en contra de ello significaría herir su orgullo, algo que ella apreciaba por encima de todo... Eso significaban muchas cosas... la primera que se enfadaría un montón con él, la segunda que trataría de hacerle sentir peor todo lo que pudiera y la última, que no le dejaría que se acercase a ella lo que le quedaba de vida por lo menos...

Resopló al recordar aquello. Había mentido a sus amigos con respecto a la simple amistad que mantenía con la chica, había algo más aunque no sabía ni cómo catalogarlo.

Llevaba cuatro meses viéndose con ella y nunca habían hablado de formalizar la relación o algo por el estilo. Podría decirse que era una relación de amigos con derecho a roce como sentenciaban sus amigos de la residencia... Pero era demasiado formal para poder decirle así, quizá era él el que se estaba involucrando demasiado...

Agitó la cabeza intentando no pensar en ello y prepararse para lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Tenía que tratar de ser lo más delicado posible para no herir sus sentimientos y de paso salir bien parado... ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Malditos amigos aprovechados!

No dejaba aún de darle vueltas mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de la chica. Le había dicho el día anterior que si le invitaba a comer y ella, ilusionada por que alguien apreciara su talento, le dijo que le prepararía la mejor comida que probaría en su vida.

Sus amigos cuando se enteraron de ese plan, se llevaron las manos a la cabeza por lo que ellos consideraban una locura. Pero él pensaba que llevando tanto tiempo escaqueándose de las comidillas de Mimi, puede que hubiera mejorado algo y, si así fuera, podría librarse de tener que decirle lo mal que cocinaba...

Por fin llegó al portal de la chica y llamó al portero mientras seguía buscando la mejor forma de decir todo y a la vez rezando por que la comida fuera mediamente comestible.

Oyó la voz de la chica diciéndole que subiese y abrió la puerta para internarse en el edificio. Cuando llegó a su casa, oyó el ruido de la llaves dando vueltas para poder abrir la puerta y, al momento, se descubrió detrás de ella la figura delgada de la chica que sonreía mientras le veía acercarse.

_—_Hola Mimi..._—_ saludó él a duras penas.

_—_¡Hola!_—_ dijo ella de repente acercándose a él.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, le tomó de la nuca con las dos manos y se apoderó de su boca en un largo beso. Él pasó sus manos por la cintura para profundizar aquel beso, sintiéndose culpable en el instante por lo que después de eso tendría que decirle. Pero Mimi no le dejaba separarse de él, si no que se aferraba más a su cuello e incluso se quedaba colgando.

Cuando le soltó, ella se quedó sonriéndole y finalmente, se echó a reír diciendo:

_—_¡Perdona! Es que estoy muy contenta de que decidieras venir a comer conmigo. Siempre que te lo comento tienes algo que hacer y me quedo con las ganas de que vengas. He preparado algo bueno, seguro que te encantará. ¡Es arroz frito con mucha nata!

Por un momento, había creído que de verdad iba a tener suerte y ella se habría dado cuenta de que el excesivo dulce en sus platos no los hacían más delicioso y podría librarse de decirle nada, pero en cuanto dijo el nombre del plato creyó que el mundo se le caía a sus pies. ¿Por qué el mundo estaba en su contra? ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo, regalarle a Mimi por su cumpleaños un libro de recetas de cocina y ahorrarse aquel tormento?

Ella le hizo entrar y vio que no tenía escapatoria ninguna, así que no le quedó más remedio que entrar y pensar rápidamente en qué hacer.

* * *

><p>En cuanto probó el primer bocado sintió que el sabor empalagoso de la nata junto con el arroz inundaba sus papilas gustativas, sintiendo asco internamente. En frente de él, estaba ella mirándole mientras comía intentando averiguar qué le parecía al chico. Trataba de evitar la mirada de ella para no ser obligado a decir nada ni que sus muecas en el rostro delatasen lo que realmente pensaba de su comida:<p>

_—_Me dijeron Yamato y Sora que vendrían en abril y que tú ya lo sabías_—_ dijo ella de repente.

_—_Sí..._—_ dijo él_—_, se quedaban aquí, ¿no?

_—_Sí_—_ dijo Mimi contenta_—_. Tengo ganas de que vengan. Me tiraré toda la semana antes ensayando platos para ellos. ¡Me hace muchísima ilusión!

Taichi de pronto se atragantó al escucharla decir eso. Se puso a toser de forma descontrolada y trató de beber agua para calmarse. Ella lo miraba preocupada mientras bebía y cuando al fin se le pasó, pensó que ya era el momento de decírselo:

_—_Respecto a eso, Mimi...- empezó a decir.

De pronto, se oyó el teléfono en el salón y dijo Mimi:

_—_¡Un momento!_—_ dijo ella levantándose_—_. Voy a cogerlo.

La chica salió de la cocina dejándole solo. Nada más que desapareció por la puerta, Taichi se incorporó ligeramente de la silla para devolver parte del contenido de su plato al cuenco enorme donde ella había traído la comida. Sólo dejó lo justo para que pareciera que había comido algo.

Mientras esperaba, pensaba que quizá lo mejor fuera que se lo dijera abiertamente y de una forma más natural... Y quizá debería echarles la culpa a Yamato y a Sora por meterle en ese lío. Sí, eso sería lo que precisamente haría. Le habían dicho que si no se lo decía, le contarían a su madre su anterior borrachera... pero en ningún momento le habían dicho que no podía decir que había sido cosa de ellos. Sonrió con su propio plan y se puso a esperar a que la chica volviese.

Ella llegó al rato riéndose y al levantar la vista hacia él, dijo:

_—_Era Michael, que dice que si vamos a su fiesta el fin de semana que viene. Es en su casa que tiene piscina y barbacoa.

_—_¿Y qué le has dicho?_—_ preguntó él sonriendo.

_—_Que por supuesto, que allí estaremos_—_ dijo ella como si se tratase de una obviedad.

_—_¿Y qué te ha dado permiso sobre mi voz, señorita?_—_ dijo él empezando a vacilar.

_—_Pues..._—_ dijo ella como si pensase en ello mientras se acercaba a él_—_ creo que yo misma.

Se acercó a su silla y se agachó hasta su altura para alcanzar sus labios y darle cortos besos mientras decía:

_—_Me ha pedido que te vengas tú también... porque le caes muy bien... y me encanta que los hombres más importantes que tengo en Estados Unidos, sin contar mi padre, hagan tan buenas migas.

_—_¿Tan importante soy para ti como para ponerme a la altura de tu padre?_—_ preguntó él de repente.

Ella paró de besarle y mirándole de frente un poco sonrojada, le dijo:

_—_Pues sí... nunca lo hubiera pensado. Pero los meses que llevamos los dos en Estados Unidos y los que llevamos así, han sido realmente increíbles, Taichi. Aún recuerdo cuando todo esto empezó...

Él abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar esas palabras y se sintió mal por lo que tenía de decirle. Para él también ella era realmente importante y tampoco sabía muy bien cómo acabaron de esa manera.

Él también lo recordaba. Fue en una de las fiestas de Michael en la que él no conocía a nadie y Mimi se había quedado con él para presentarle a todos los que allí estaban. La gente había sido muy agradable y pronto se sintió integrado.

Luego no sabía muy bien qué cosa llevó a la otra, pero acabaron los dos solos hablando y recordando tiempos del colegio. Ninguno de los dos habían notado que se habían acercado más el uno al otro. Recordó mirar en dirección a los labios de ella y pensó que seguramente sabrían bien y se sentirían bien.

Después de ello, sólo supo que estaba besándola sin haberle pedido permiso y sin dejar que ella se lo esperara. Fue algo impulsivo, como todo lo que solían hacer.

Pero, por suerte, ella no le rechazó y le correspondió con la misma intensidad que él. Notó que sus besos eran dulces y cariñosos, como ella era y se sintió bien al haberlos probado. Y así estuvieron durante toda la fiesta.

Los días siguientes, ninguno se había visto y él había pensado que las cosas quedarían así sin darle más importancia. Había sido una fiesta y todo había surgido sin más. Pero no fue así, un día ella misma se había presentado en la puerta de su habitación de la residencia y, sin mediar palabra, corrió hacia él y le besó de la misma forma como él lo había hecho la otra vez. Sin pedir ningún permiso.

Cuando se separó de él por un momento, vio que la miraba intrigado por lo que acababa de hacer y no tardó en decir:

_—_He estado pensando en lo que ocurrió el otro día y... ¿Quieres venir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

Él no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a besarla y asentir firmemente.

Y después de eso, hubo más encuentros. Taichi no había recordado haber pasado antes tanto tiempo en casa de ella ni de que ella pasara tantas noches en su habitación de la residencia. Así se habían estado viendo hasta ese momento, sin preguntarse nada el uno al otro, sin ir más allá de eso. Pero notando cómo cada día la relación era mucho más fuerte y que no había vuelta atrás.

Después de recordar con ella todo lo que habían pasado juntos, ya no se sentía con fuerzas de decirle nada, ni siquiera echándole la culpa a sus amigos. Le daba igual que le contasen a su madre nada, ya se las arreglaría si se enfadaba con él. Ya no era por el hecho de que ella no quisiese volver a estar con él ni nada que se pareciera. Sólo que pensar en herir el orgullo de aquella chica y recordando lo sensible que siempre había sido con todo, tomándoselo todo como un ataque, se le revolvía el estómago. Prefería hacerle ver sus dotes de mala cocinera de otra manera más indirecta, sin que ella se diese cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Decidió que ese no era el momento de decir nada. Aguantaría lo que quedaba de comida como un campeón y luego se marcharía. No estaba siendo un cobarde, eso nunca... Todo eso lo hacía por ella.

De repente, llamaron a su móvil. Lo tomó y vio que era Yamato llamándole, seguro que estaba utilizando el servicio de telefonía de donde trabajaba.

_—_Es Yamato_—_ dijo él contento.

_—_Pon el altavoz_—_dijo Mimi_—,_ así podemos hablar los dos con él.

Él lo puso, no pensando que algo malo pudiera pasar por ello. Al momento, oyó la inconfundible voz de su amigo que no se había dado cuenta del altavoz:

_—_Hola Taichi.

_—_Hola_—_ le saludó él alegremente_—_ estoy con...

_—_Oye_—_ dijo Yamato de repente_—_ ¿Ya le has dicho a Mimi que no cocine nada cuando vayamos? No se te olvide decírselo... ya sabes lo malos que están sus platos. Sora y yo no queremos estar una semana entera muriendo de asco y creo que tú tampoco... ¡Oye! ¿Taichi, sigues ahí?

Sí seguía ahí, pero no era capaz de contestarle. En el momento en que dijo esa frase, todo se quedó en blanco. Se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a la chica que tenía en frente que en ese momento se había quedado estática con un plato en la mano, sin hacer nada, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos, sólo roto por los continuos gritos al teléfono de Yamato llamando a Taichi y preguntándole por qué le estaba oyendo antes tan lejos.

Finalmente, Taichi, le colgó y ya por fin dejaron de oírle. Pero el silencio era tan denso que casi hubiera preferido que hubiese seguido gritándole. Mimi, entonces bajó al cabeza y dijo:

_—_¿Qué quiere decir eso de que mis platos son malos?

_—_Pues verás..._—_ comenzó a decir él_—_. No ha querido decir que sean malos, si no que...

_—_¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?_—_ le preguntó Mimi levantando la vista para encararle_—_. Le he oído perfectamente. Ha dicho que son malos, que Sora también lo piensa y tú... ¡encima eras tú eras el que tenías que decírmelo!

_—_¡Escucha, Mimi!_—_ dijo él empezando a temerse lo que pasaría a continuación_—_. Yo...

_—_¡Déjame!_—_ le gritó ella marchándose de la sala_—_. ¡Eres un imbécil!

_—_¡Ey espera!_—_ dijo Taichi persiguiéndola.

Pero ella se encerró en el baño dándole con la puerta en las narices y echando el pestillo. Taichi dio un golpe en la pared cabreado con Yamato y consigo mismo. Si hubiera pensado antes en decírselo, ahora no tendría ese problema. Ahora parecería que se había estado burlando de ella todo este tiempo...

_—_Mimi, lo siento. La verdad es que no me gusta lo que cocinas, creo que le echas demasiado azúcar y resulta empalagoso o incluso algo repugnante... Sé que debería habértelo dicho, pero... sé que es importante para ti y no quería herirte. Siento que te hayas tenido que enterar así. De verdad que lo siento. ¡Venga sal!

Al ver que no recibía respuesta ninguna por parte de la chica ni ningún movimiento de querer abrir la puerta, dio un suspiro. La había cagado. Encima de la peor manera que podría cagarla.

Así que decidió marcharse dejando a la chica sola, sintiéndose realmente mal por lo que había pasado. Pero había una cosa que tenía muy clara. Mataría a Yamato como se le ocurriese un poner un solo pie en ese país.

* * *

><p>Un par de días después, Taichi volvía a la residencia después de sus últimas clases de la semana. Pero no estaba muy animado. Llevaba dos días sin saber nada de Mimi y estaba bastante preocupado. ¿Se habría enfadado tanto con él como para no querer volver a hablarle nunca más? Conociéndola, seguramente sí. Después de ese pensamiento se sintió mucho más desanimado.<p>

Pero cuando llegó a la puerta de su residencia, se cruzó con un compañero suyo que salía de allí, antes de poder decirle nada, éste le dijo:

_—_Taichi, te está esperando esa chica amiga tuya en el salón. Mimi, ¿no?

_—_¿Sí?_—_ preguntó él repentinamente animado.

Y entró corriendo en el interior del edificio para encontrarse con la reconocible figura de la chica que estaba sentada esperándole. En cuanto lo vio entrar, ella se levantó y se acercó a él con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Cuando llegó a su altura, sonrió más y le dijo:

_—_Hola Taichi, ¿podemos hablar?

_—_Claro_—_ dijo él rápidamente_—_ ¿quieres subir?

Ella asintió y le siguió sin decirle nada. Él mientras analizaba su forma de actuar para atenerse a lo que fuese. No parecía enfadada ni a punto de llamarle de todo en cualquier momento que se descuidase. Parecía tranquila y hasta contenta, como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Debería empezar a asustarse y tomarse esa extraña risa como una señal para salir corriendo?

Pero no huyó. Ya se encontraban frente a su habitación y ya estaba abriéndola. Ella entró primero y luego se internó él cerrando tras de sí.

Mimi entonces se dio la vuelta cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse y le miró a los ojos, que la recibieron expectantes. Entonces dijo:

_—_Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste y en lo que dijo Yamato... A mí me sigue gustando lo que hago, pero hablé con Michael y me dijo lo mismo, al igual que algunas de mis amigas_—_ al ver que el chico la seguía escuchando prosiguió_—_, sé que no querías hacerme daño y que sabes lo mucho que me gusta cocinar... pero la próxima vez me gustaría que me dijeras todo lo que pienses. Por algo estamos juntos, ¿no?

_—_Sí, claro_—_ dijo Taichi sonriendo.

_—_Me compré un libro de recetas nuevo. A partir de ahora, dejaré de echarle nata y dulces a todo. Te lo prometo.

_—_Eso está mejor_—_ contestó Taichi acercándola a él.

_—_Sé cómo puedo aprovechar toda la nata que me sobró del día del arroz_—_ dijo ella de pronto.

Él la miró confundido y de pronto vio cómo sacaba el spray de nata y le lanzaba un poco en la cara riéndose como si hubiera hecho una gran travesura. Acto seguido, se acercó más a él y lamió su mejilla entre risas.

Taichi se quedó mirando lo que hacía impresionado, pero al ver que ella iba en serio, se echó a reír y le dijo tomándola de la cintura:

_—_Bueno, no vamos a tirarla, ¿no?

* * *

><p>Por fin, el avión procedente de Tokio parecía haber aterrizado en el aeropuerto Kennedy. Taichi y Mimi esperaban de pie en la salida de la terminal por la que sus dos amigos saldrían de un momento a otro.<p>

Al rato, empezaron a salir grupos de personas que buscaban a otras personas o simplemente pasaban de largo sin esperar por nadie. Los dos se acercaron más para ver si divisaban a sus amigos y enseguida los vieron salir lentamente,muertos de cansancio y parecía que en cualquier momento caerían rendidos.

Se acercaron a ellos para saludarles y ayudarles con las maletas. Se alegraban mucho de volver a reencontrarse.

_—_Por fin llegamos_—_ dijo Sora estirando su cuerpo para desentumecer los músculos_—_. ¡Qué viaje tan largo!

_—_Bien_—_ dijo Mimi_—,_ entonces vámonos a mi casa y coméis algo_—_ ninguno de los dos vio a Mimi intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con Taichi antes de seguir hablando_—_. He preparado ese arroz con nata que tanto le gustó a Sora cuando se lo hice en Japón. Seguro que así se os levanta el ánimo.

La pareja miraron a Taichi alarmados, pero este simplemente sonrió y dijo:

_—_Pero si eso es lo que más gusta de todo lo que preparas Mimi, además ahora le echa también azúcar y el resultado es inmejorable.

Sora y Yamato le miraron otra vez incrédulos, pero el chico no parecía estar mintiendo y les siguieron pensando que sería la semana más larga de sus vidas.

Pero Mimi y Taichi caminaban delante aguantándose las ganas de reírse en su cara a carcajadas. No les iba a preparar eso, pero les haría sufrir todo el camino pensando en lo que les tocaba comer. Así aprenderían a decir ellos lo que no les gustaba en lugar de chantajear a Taichi.

**FIN. Espero que os haya gustado. Lo escribí un día de camino a Madrid en el autobús y no sé por qué razón se quedó apartado. Pero ya lo he terminado y está dispuesto para ser conocido.**

**Siempre me hizo mucha gracia la forma de comer de la pobre Mimi, pero quedó claro que es algo familiar ese extraño gusto para comer. Lo que me sorprende es que acabase siendo algo como chef o relacionado con la comida...** **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
